The Truth and Lies of The Red Fountain Boys
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: With Red Fountain's newest improvements, the new editor of Teen Fairy Jared sends Delilah Jane to interview the boys of Red Fountain leading into peculiar drama because of the boys' lies and truths-Rated M for safety
1. Prolouge

The Note from the Interviewer

The Note from the Interviewer

Hi, I'm the author of this story, and I must conclude all the drama is caused by only me. It all has to do with past passions and truths that came from past lies. I must also say that if it weren't for "Teen Fairy Magazine" we probably wouldn't have this problem, but of course, that isn't the point. I just thought this would clarify things so you know the truth about the lives of the Red Fountain Boys and what comes from this is so far beyond my comprehension. I must learn to take things on day at a time.

It all started one Monday evening when I was finishing a fashion article I was writing. My boss Jared (Sound familiar? He took over Teen Fairy about a year ago. He's the best editor they had ever had. I'm new here as well.) came into my office. He handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked looking at it. It was a list of names of boys who went to Rd Fountain while I was a student at Alfea. These people certainly weren't old friends of Jared according to my knowledge,

"Your assignment," Jared said, "I want you to interview them for the magazine since there is so much news on Alfea's new programs and Red Fountain's summer camps for young ones. I thought you should interview the top of the class. You earned this."

"Yes sir," I felt my voice stutter. The appointments for the men's interviews were already arranged and first one to be questioned was Sky the prince of Ekraylion. And so, the story begins with talking to the blonde prince.

-Delilah York


	2. Interview with Prince Sky

Interview with Prince Sky

Interview with Prince Sky

I looked at my digital clock above the floating couch. Only ten minutes until Prince Sky arrived for his interview. He must be used to having to answer personal questions asked about him. That would only mean that I needed to be ready to ask questions. Just be cool like Jared said to do. Since when did I listen to him? As far as I knew, he still had the picture of Musa that he stole from Riven. Talk about stalkerish. While I was getting out my notebook and pen, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I rushed to the door. I pushed my brown hair behind my shoulder as I opened the door in an attempt to look organized and prepared although I wasn't.

"Hi," said the blonde prince, "I'm Prince Sky of Ekraylion. Are you Miss York?" I ushered him inside and took my seat on my light blue floating chair.

"Yeah, you can call me Delilah. Unfortunately, I got stuck with Delilah Jane York as a full name," I said shutting my mouth in embarrassment. Interviewing 101: Never talk about yourself. Ask the questions and let them doing the talking. I looked up as Slade was jumping up and down on the floating purple couch. Stupid specialist…

The only noise the Prince made for about two and half minutes was "WEEEEEEEEEE!" He's a prince and about to be king and he can't use words. Fantastic!

"Can we get to the interview?" I asked rudely. Again, I mentally slapped myself. Interviewing 101: Be polite to whoever you are inquiring. Why did I get hired in the first place?

"Sure, what do you want to know about me? I'll tell you anything" Sky said sweetly. Maybe, he was just easily distracted or maybe Bloom made him dumber.

"Okay, let's talk about your childhood, Prince of Ekraylion. So did you have any playmates?" I asked making sure I wrote down the question. I may be a fairy, but I didn't overuse my powers.

"Brandon, we've best friends forever! We used to play in the forest all the time!" He said excitedly, "and also with Diasparo. We were the terrific threesome!" Diasparo was a very interesting subject that I looked forward to hearing about.

"So what did you play in the forest?" I inquired after I wrote down Sky's response. The days I wished I had a pixie, but I didn't get lucky unlike a certain redhead.

"Dragon-slayers, Diasparo was the dragon and Brandon and I would attack her with fake swords until Mom and Dad yelled at us for doing that. We also played tackle the troll. You see there was this nice troll in the forest, and whoever who could tackle the troll and not get slammed into the tree won," Sky elaborated wildly. I nodded as he explained the rules as I attempted to write everything down.

"So, I take it you had a good childhood?" I asked hoping to conclude his troll-tackling ramblings.

"Yes, I did," Sky said cheerfully, "I also raced levi-bikes with Brandon along the lakes a lot." I nodded making sure I added that.

"So I take it that Brandon is your best friend?" I asked kindly. The answer was obvious, but in my field, having accurate information is crucial to your job and reputation.

Sky replied, "He sure is, and he's my bodyguard." Somehow, if Prince Sky was a hero it didn't add up that he needed a bodyguard. They'd both be eaten by an ogre eventually if you want a pessimistic view on the scenario.

"If you're a hero why do you need a bodyguard?" I asked being quite intrigued by the upcoming answer. This magical royalty fighting nonsense was purely ridiculous if you want my opinion.

"Because I am the only heir to the Ekraylion throne," The Blonde Prince exclaimed, "They need me to be alive, but my parents need me to know how to fight because that's what good heroes do." Wow, so I never thought of it like that before, but I also don't interview Princes everyday.

"So, is that why you were sent to Red Fountain?" I inquired as I finished recording Mr. Ekarylion's answer.

"I also wanted to go and pretend to be normal so Brandon and I switched places. It was a lot of fun, and I learned a lot. I liked it, and my parents supported the school. It's the best for heroics," Sky rationalized. So, that clarified things. He wasn't a sissy sent to a school by his parents. That helped me determine what other questions to ask next. I looked up meeting his clear blue eyes. Did he have to be so handsome?

I had to inquire, "So how did that work for you? I mean was it difficult to serving someone who was accustomed to serving you?" Somehow, if you were into the royalty serving commoners is ludicrous deal; you'd want him to never speak of this possible offense.

"To be quite honest, I think it was actually pretty good for me," he answered looking at his perfectly trimmed nails. "I learned a lot about myself, and the guys were pretty cool about keeping my identity a secret." I noticed him reclining on the couch as I sat perfectly straight. I wished I could be that relaxed.

I smiled and replied, "That's pretty cool. Tell me about your friends at Red Fountain." Of course, this information was vital for the interview. Red Fountain was always a major topic nowadays. Even the best concert or competitions were held at the heroics school.

"Well Brandon was my bodyguard and roommate. He was often my partner in classes and fighting. We were top of our class. We had a lot of fun," Sky said obviously hiding something, and as a reporter, I had the right to know what happened.

"What else happened between you and Brandon?" I felt the words burst from my mouth. Honestly, I need to learn to watch what I say. Oh well, who knows what will be put in Teen Fairy. I'm not the editor.

"Umm…we can say we explored our sexuality once," he replied with a cough. Okay, gay experience is not something I should probably add in there. It's still very awkward. His voice arose again, "Please don't add that. It was freshman year, and we were very drunk and bored." That hopeful smile that he'd given me made me automatically agree to whatever his will was.

"Of course, I won't. I highly doubt that Teen Fairies, and nonetheless, Bloom and Stella need to know about your gay fling. So, what about the others?" I ask nervously. Why does being around some taken Prince make me nervous?

"No, I didn't sleep with them," he laughs. Part of me wanted to scream _that wasn't the question!_ I think my tad of common sense stopped me there.

"No, tell me about your opinion of them was. I don't think I want to know who you slept with," I said obviously flustered. If Jared found out, I would be absolutely fired, but this should have been expected.

"Riven was nothing but a grumpy jealous fighter when I first met him, but he changed. He had some major issues back in the day. He was on the _I'll eat your brains if you piss me off_ edge for awhile. Timmy was and well…is a technology whiz. After he met Tecna, he was a lovesick technological whiz. He got stronger in our senior year, but he was the best at tactics. Though, I don't think he understands about making-out. Helia was a Romeo figure that could draw," explained the Prince. Somehow, something wasn't right, and we could both feel it.

"So who was your best friend besides Brandon?" I questioned after attempting to write all of Sky's words down. I watch him going through his mind to make a decision. Was it that hard?

"I'd have to say Timmy," Sky said, "He helped me with my homework in exchange for love advice." I smiled as I recorded all of this down. Somehow, I was actually interested in what I was writing about instead of what the newest fashion in the realm of Tides was. Did I care? The answer was obviously no.

"What did you think of your friends' girlfriends?" I found myself randomly asking. Again, I never cared for those girls. Miss F. just really liked them for some reason. Although, there were tons of other fairies who were just as strong or stronger than they were.

"Musa was probably the best. She was just really relaxed and wasn't a drama queen. She was pretty much accepted, and she could use a sword. She obviously knew a lot about bikes. She still had her girly sides and music was her first passion. She was pretty cool in our book," Sky announced as he let me write everything down. I didn't know her so I honestly didn't have an opinion.

"Do you think she helped Riven through his angry phase?" I said quietly. He began to laugh for no apparent reason. Did some pretty haired boy have to be so confusing?

"Yes, I think so. I'm sure being brainwashed by Darcy helped prioritize his life though," Sky said through his laughter. I waited for him to calm down his hysterics. Again, I am still confused.

"What about the other girls?" I questioned looking at his perfect skin. What face lotion did he use? Did he need it at all? I wondered if he was made from the gods.

"Well, Tecna is pretty much a clone of Timmy but cares more about her looks than he does. They're both pretty smart. Her brain power is more freakish because that helps her powers a lot," Sky explained making sure I have all this information down. From his actions, I could tell he was a considerate guy.

"Talk about a perfect match," I heard myself giggle. Again, I didn't care about them.

"Not as much as Stella and Brandon. They even have pet names for one another. It's creepy. They both are vain in a sense, but both strong. They are the same age, but they are obsessed over one another," he says with a sigh as if it reminds him of something. Again, this is another mystery for the not so famous Delilah Jane to uncover.

"What's wrong? Do you like one of them or something? I'm not going to write this down," I stated observing some level of stress radiating off of him. Poor guy must have some issues in some perfect life of his.

"It's Bloom," he says catching me off guard. Wasn't their relationship perfect?

"What about her?" I ask curiously. If my guesses were right, she was sleeping with Avalon, but that was my theory.

"She's so clingy and possessive. I can't even be friends with Diasparo without her freaking out. I thought it was okay in the beginning because she was new to the relationship deal, but now she is fucking annoying. Dude, it was a small crush, but because Brandon was in love with Stella I had to be Bloom's lover, and I hate it. She's annoying and obsessed with a family that's DEAD. Who cares? She's not even that pretty, and my parents want me to stay with her because they could help with a great Sparx empire. I just want someone normal, and I liked this girl in my senior year, but I never got to talk to her," he ranted punching the couch. I sighed unknowing what to do. I'm not a therapist.

"I'm sorry," I said. I really was. I had no idea what that had been like. Of course, I always hated Bloom, but I had my own reasons.

Sky said, "I really can't stand her anymore. Maybe, if I just have one fling it'd make a difference. Maybe, I'd appreciate her or I could make up my mind on what to do."

"Most princesses are taken though," I smirked. That was a horrible comment to make, and I regret it now more than I did when I said that.

Before I knew it, my notebook and pen were on the floor, and Sky was on me. I felt his lips against mine and his tongue dance erotically with mine. Well, I guess dreams do come true if you were me and you really wanted this. I saw his hands grasp my breasts, but the phone rang as he tried to unbutton my blouse. I pushed him off to answer the phone.

"Yes," I said into the phone, "I will take care of it. Yes, I can cover for you. Sure whatever you say." I hung up the phone to be met by Sky's arms around my waist.

"I have to go," he whispered in my ear. One time cheating and he's already running-that's classic.

"Okay," I said with a grin, "I'll say you love Bloom very much." He pressed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry, we'll do this again. Just don't tell anyone. I enjoyed myself," he said as he left. I fell into my chair knowing that if anyone found out, I would be fired. Well, at least I had something new finally happen in my life. I looked at the list of names Jared had given to me. Brandon was next.

**Hope you liked. Hopefully, Brandon's will be better.**


	3. Interview with Brandon

Brandon's Interview

Brandon's Interview

It was the next day after I finished my potato salad. Brandon was going to be here soon, and I didn't want the same problems I had with Sky happen, although I doubted it, with the brunette that I was going to interview. My phone began to ring as my trash floated into the trash can.

"Hello," I said into the phone unaware of who I was talking to.

"Hey this is Prince Sky, the guy you interviewed yesterday," the blonde's voice rang into my ears. Why was he calling me? He should be with Bloom, which would be the moral thing to do.

"Yes, well, umm…hello?" I said losing the ability to speak. Why was I so intimidated by some prince on a phone?

"I was wondering if you were busy right now," he said shyly as a knock arose from the door. I smiled and thought _thank god, I am._

"Yes, I have someone to interview," I said as I used some spell I learned my freshman year of Alfea to open the door. I hung up the phone quickly as Brandon kissed his girlfriend, Stella goodbye. She waved happily as she skipped away.

"Hi," I said pulling out my hand, "I'm Delilah Jane York. I'll be interviewing you today." He shook mine in return as he gave an award-winning smile. He was like a male version of Stella.

"I'm Brandon," he said shaking my hand rapidly then jumping on the couch. "Hey, I'm like really thirsty. I just came from the tanning salon with Stella. Can I get something to drink?" I nodded almost frightened as I went to my mini refrigerator and tossed him a bottle of water.

"It's all I have right now," I explained as he took a sip happily.

He replied, "Water doesn't have any fat in it so it's all good, girly." He had perfect posture which surprised me. "Let's get to talking," he said. I thought that was my line, but there wasn't anything I could do about that.

"Didn't you grow up in Ekraylion with Prince Sky?" I asked although it probably wasn't going to be in the magazine.

"Yes," he answered, "he had some obsession with a game called 'Tackle the Troll.' Probably, because that was the only game he ever won. I did whatever he wanted because that was my job." I nodded as I finished writing whatever he just spoke.

"Do you resent him for that?" I asked curiously.

"No," he said with a sigh, "He just was annoying as a kid, but he got cooler as he grew up. Besides, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have met my cupcake." I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't find it in me to write "Cupcake" in my notebook.

"You mean Stella of Solaria?" I asked reassuring my accuracy in information.

"Yes, she's the love of my life. She's my heart's duet. She's my everything," he said spinning around in his own abyss of happiness. Wow, can we say obsessive?

"Let's talk about her," I said noticing how she was the highlight of his probably boring life. "So how did you meet?" I asked.

"I think at a dance at the end of our freshman year. She was so gorgeous and she always is and forever will be," He said as he recalled the tint of red in the dress she wore at the dress. He mentioned how he finally gathered the courage to ask her to dance at the end of the dance.

"So when did you start dating?" I asked after he rambled about seeing her at the dance, and as I was about to fall asleep.

"About the middle or end of my sophomore year," He said, "you see she was pretty distraught when she found out I was a squire. She likes knowing she is a princess, but we worked past that, and we are SOOOOOOOOO happy for our relationship." He had hearts actually growing in his eyes. Were all the people that I was about to interview that lovesick? At least, he wouldn't cheat on her.

"How long have you been together as of today?" I asked wondering if he actually knew the answer.

"Three years, twenty-seven days, five hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty-one seconds," he said almost automatically. How did anyone ever keep track of that? I couldn't count the days till my birthday.

"Congratulations," I stuttered. "So do you and Stella use the same type of shampoo?"

"Actually, no, I have a dandruff problem and she needs frizz-control. We use the same body wash though," he said. I looked at the clock wondering when I could get this guy to leave. I mean let's be honest; who is that obsessed with their significant other?

"Well, does she know about the whole you and Sky thing that happened?" I asked hoping to get him to shut up. His face turned a bright shade of red, but a small smile overcame his face.

"Well, no, but I don't think she would have a problem with it. She loves me," he said trying to hide the fact he was flustered. Too bad, that's almost impossible.

"So who do you think she loves more; you or her friends?" I ask with a grin. Maybe, I actually like causing trouble. Oh well, Brandon is annoying me with his Stella obsessive-ness.

"Me, she has a pet name for me," he squeals thinking that he beat me at my own game. Sure, whatever he wants.

"What would that be?" I questioned with a fake interest.

"Snookums," he replied making me actually try not to laugh. I mean, that is so unoriginal.

"Okay, then. What do you think of your girlfriend's friends," I inquired as I dropped my pen from attempting not to laugh. Wow, this guy is a complete loser.

"Bloom is nice and well, possessive and obsessive. I honestly can't say why Sky goes out with her, but she's okay," he says while I only can think of what the Prince said last night. As I wrote his words down he continues, "Flora is good with plants and really sweet. Tecna is smart, and helps me with homework when Timmy is off doing something. Musa is really cool. I mean she's so talented and funny and smart. Enough about her, Layla is pretty cool too. She can dance." I saw a slight blush cross against his face when he said something about Layla. I think he gets turned on from her dancing, but I didn't feel like asking at the moment.

"Tell me about your friends," I said trying to decrease my boredom.

"Well, there's Sky who is my best friend and roommate. Well, you know about all of that. He's like a brother to me," he said ironically he fucked his "brother."

"Were there any others?" I asked impatiently as obvious.

"Well, Timmy was the smart one. He liked computer stuff and was the best in tactical combat. Riven has an attitude problem and his own language that only the select few can understand. Helia is a talented artist that annoys me mainly because he doesn't fight, and that's it I think," Brandon elaborated.

"Riven has his own language. Who understands it?" I asked trying to come up with more questions in my head.

"Helia and I do mainly, I'm not sure about Musa," replied the brunette boy. I wasn't even about to ask about why he cared about the musical fairy. Do you actually care about who your friends date if their significant others aren't jackasses? Obviously, no, but Brandon obviously did have feeling for Musa, but I supposed I had to.

"What is your relationship with the Princess of Melody?" I asked.

"We have none, obviously," he lied straight to my face. His cell phone rang and since it was Stella it was _**MAJORLY**_ important.

"Yes, snookums, I'll feed the cat when we get home. Yes, I know you have to see Bloom. I love you too. Bye snookums," he said as he hung up the phone and I was dying of laughter.

"Stella needs me to feed the cat while she has a slumber party with Bloom," Brandon said standing up. Wow, Stella was actually sort of waiting for him. Amazing! (Note: Sarcasm) I grinned as he scratched his head.

"Have fun," I said sarcastically, "Although, I don't see why you do what someone tells you to do so they can party while you work. It sounds like Stella wears the pants in the relationship."

"Only if they're a designer pair," he said shaking my hand, "By the way," he added before he left, "Sky said you were the best he's ever had."

"He didn't get anywhere, and the only other person he's done it is you. So I guess my tongue does taste better than your dick," I growled as Brandon slammed the door angrily. Who knew he cared so much about Sky's sexual or lack of sexual activities was.

I looked at my list. Some guy named Helia was next, and I wondered what kind of fun I was going to have with him since pissing people off is my new hobby.

**Author's note: So, this just leads to more confusion, and I'm sorry about that. So, Helia is next and I hope you enjoy his interview.**


	4. Interview with Helia

For once, I was relaxed before my opportunity to interview a specialist

For once, I was relaxed before my opportunity to interview a specialist. No lame prince was calling for me, and I could just relax and think over my questions for Helia. I couldn't screw things up this time, and I was sure that it wouldn't turn out catastrophic as long as Saladine's grandson didn't have an unknown personality problem. He entered the room silently and sat down on the floor.

"You can sit on the couch if you want," I said to the man with long blue hair, "I take it you are Helia."

"That is correct," he said calmly as he pulled out his sketchpad and started drawing a picture of a tree outside the round window.

"So you are Saladine's grandson, correct?" I asked actually wanting to start a conversation otherwise I was going to be bored out of my mind.

"That is also correct," Helia said as he shaded in the bark of the tree on his paper.

"I take it you like to draw," I said quietly. He was interesting by being boring in a sense. "Who taught you how to draw?"

"My father before he died," he answered emotionlessly. I really didn't understand this male at all. I thought artists were more emotional than others, but I could have been stereotyping them.

"I'm so sorry," I replied softly as he watched a bird land on the tree's largest branch and began to add that to his artwork. I was entertained by watching him draw.

"It's fine," he replied softly. He looked back at me as if knowing I was going to ask something slightly over-the-top personal.

I asked sweetly, "What do you tend to draw the most?" A smile formed on his lips as he brushed some of his long blue hair from his eyes. How come he wasn't a total ladies' man with those simple gestures?

"Birds, plants-mainly flowers, and my girlfriend," he said quietly. He wasn't much of a talker, was he? I actually didn't know he even had a girlfriend, but I wasn't shocked at all. He watched my pen as I wrote down his response. His eyes made me nervous somehow.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I inquired expecting an obvious answer. His eyes didn't glow with the same excitement Brandon had when he spoke of Stella or mentioned Musa. Maybe Helia had an emotion complex where he couldn't show it except maybe around his girlfriend.

"Her name is Flora," he replied making sure I wrote everything down. Personally, he was a boring guy to talk to, but I had to interview him so Jared wouldn't freak out.

"What do you like about her?" I asked hoping to get some energy from him otherwise I had a long thirty minutes of trying to get him to talk about his life.

"She's sensitive, kind, loving, and passionate about animals and plants, she likes art, and she is absolutely wonderful at whatever she sets her heart and soul to," he stated making me grin. Not only was that the sweetest thing I have actually heard, but he was emotionally loyal to her which made my day. He seemed to relax as he spoke those words about Flora.

"That's fantastic," I exclaimed almost dropping my notebook, "That's so cool that you can draw her. Do you draw pictures of her friends?"

"They aren't much to draw," he replied coolly, "I mean they are pretty, but their natural beauty doesn't astound me as much as Flora's beauty does."

"That's sweet," I said writing everything down, "So what do you think of her friends and of your friends? I won't write anything you tell me not to." His eyes never met mine so I could not detect any trace of guilt or passion in his eyes.

"Don't write this down but Tecna is rather boring. Just say she is very intelligent. Timmy is nice and smart, but I think he could do better than Tecna. Don't write the latter of the statement," he said making sure I had written that down. I was in shock though. I never expected him to actually say any of that.

"Okay Tecna is smart and Timmy is smart and kind," I responded making sure I had my so called facts straight, "Please, continue."

"Stella is fashionable but cares too much about the crown, and her boyfriend does well at Red Fountain. Musa is just…I don't know. I honestly don't know her well enough, but her boyfriend Riven is a jerk, and you can keep that in. Other than that, I don't exactly have an opinion on the others," he replied calmly as I tried hard not to laugh. I never met anyone so perfectly honest in my whole life, and it was worth the first half hour of complete boredom.

"Wow," I said in response as I finished jotting his comments down, "What about Bloom, Sky, and Layla?"

"I don't know them well enough," he responded, "I know that Bloom and Flora were roommates when they were at Alfea."

"Oh that sounds like fun," I said sarcastically realizing I let it slip in my tone that I actually hated Bloom, princess of the dead planet of Sparx, but he didn't make a comment.

"Did you room with Sky?" I asked knowing the obvious answer, but I needed something to talk about.

"No," he replied simply, "but being in his room brings back unpleasant memories."

"Of what?" I inquired curiously.

"It's nothing you need to know about," he replied leaving an awkward silence between us that seemed to linger.

"Okay," I said attempting to break the tension, "Why did you join Red Fountain?"

"Although I dislike fighting, I wanted to get to know Flora better. I was curious," he replied looking at the clock, "Well, I must be going. I am going to an opening of an art exhibit tonight, and I need to get ready. Goodbye, Delilah," he stated putting his sketchbook and sketch pencils in his bag and leaving.

After he closed the door, I looked at my notes wondering if I had actually gotten anything out of the interview. I sighed wondering if my job was really worth this, but I could say without hesitation that it was. I smiled as I looked at the list. Timmy was next, and I knew I could have some fun with that.

**Author's note: Two more chapters! (Although nobody reads this because it is far too OOC, but that was how I chose to make this.) So, I hoped you liked Helia's interview although I doubt it. **


	5. Interview with Timmy

Interview with Timmy

Interview with Timmy

I sighed as I exited Jared's office before I had to interview Timmy. Apparently, I may need more information. Thankfully with the format we are using for this segment, two whole pages belonged to Prince Sky mainly because of his title. Then Brandon's and Helia's interviews were on the next two pages. Then the last pages belonged to Riven and Timmy. What I wanted to know was why did it matter to me? I wasn't in the editing department. Jared perhaps thought it would enhance the kind of the questions I asked.

As I neared my office, I noticed a tall orange-headed young man with glasses. He was muttering something about how he hated his job. I smiled and could only think of how I could totally relate to him.

"Excuse me, but are you Timmy?" I asked making him jump in fright. Maybe, I should have been more subtle about introducing myself.

He turned around and smiled, "You must be Delilah Jane York. Am I too early? I have that tendency and you wouldn't open the door." As he rambled, I looked at my watch to see which one of us was the late one.

"No, I was late," I replied as I opened the door, "the editor needed to talk to me about something." He sat in my floating chair excitedly as I grabbed my notebook and pen. I gave a courteous smile as I took my seat on the floating couch.

"So, tell me why you went to Red Fountain," I said eagerly wanting to get into more juicy details. He adjusted his glasses and grinned.

He replied, "I wanted to work with the flying things and technology. Red Fountain is the best for its technological advancement in heroics education. I wanted to learn the most I could." I nodded as he continued his speech on technology at his former school. I wondered how he could speak about on thought taking more than five minutes.

After he finished although I only wrote down half of what he said, I inquired, "Do you think it was worth it? I mean, do you think that it strongly impacted your work today?" I reclined in the couch wondering how long it was going to take him to finish his response after he started.

He replied with a gigantic grin on his face, "Of course it did! I know everything about heroic tactics and the mechanics of the devices we used and the battle flying machines we used. I build that now and attempt to improve it for future generations. I love what I do." Somehow, I felt that his optimism was a downright lie. Maybe he was just saying that for the article. I rested my pen and notebook down on the couch cushion to the left of me.

"Do you really love your job?" I asked my eyes piercing with curiosity.

"I do. I mean I hate that I work with my girlfriend and how I can never move up because I don't have 'digital powers' that she does. I am far more qualified than she will ever be. Besides, this is a man's job. It's so annoying. It's not like she could actually land on of those things," he ranted. As sexist as he sounded, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I mean it'd be like if a straight guy with no fashion sense took over my job. I'd hate my job even more.

I responded quietly and uncaring, "I'm sorry. You're dating Tecna right?" I asked picking up my pen and notebook. He nodded in response. Was this a sensitive subject?

"Tell me about your relationship," I said wondering if he was going to vent all of the complex emotions love caused. Somehow, his response, despite the fact that the couple was very logical, was going to surprise me if it made sense.

"Tecna is great," he started to say, "I mean she's incredibly smart, she's gorgeous, and she's so fucking strong. She's pretty much my dream girl." I smiled as he spoke. I wondered why I couldn't have a guy like that, and having Prince Sky stalk me didn't exactly count.

"Really?" I said emotionlessly writing his reply down, "That's great."

Timmy laughed and fixed his sweater. Personally, I don't like sweaters; I think they make people look fat, but he actually looked good in it. He replied calmly averting my attention away from his green sweater. He said, "It would be. Well it was when we were in high school, but people change as they get older, and the same happened to us. She's more passionate about work and machines than she is about me. She thinks I am incompetent at whatever I do, and it gets old fast. I mean is it my fault that I don't have fairy powers? She won't let me show her I am a man, and while she has the advantage in our field, I will never have that chance."

"That's not good," I responded wondering if there was any advice I could give to him. "Have you talked to her about it?" I asked.

"Not yet," he sighed, "I don't think she would listen." He noticed that I was more focused on trying to help him than work on the interview. I wonder if he realized that he and the other specialists had rushed into their relationships during high school.

"I think you should try to talk to her about it," I said, "just be as rational as you can possibly be. If it doesn't work, there are other girls. I mean, you wouldn't want to resent her and live with the guilt of cheating on her." I remembered my interview with Sky and how things got so out of control. I stopped returning his calls after that hoping to be more focused, but I wasn't obviously. I wondered if Sky told Timmy about that situation.

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Timmy responded cheerfully, "Nobody has ever listened to me rant about her before."

"Well," I said coyly, "Why don't you rant about your friends from Red Fountain? I don't think you want to talk about the Winx girls."

He stated, "Well, Riven is very strong but highly insensitive. His hobby was making Helia as angry as possible. He was fun to challenge, but was an asshole if I lost. He is very loyal to whatever he cares about which is mainly Red Fountain, Musa, and fighting. Riven is actually smart which is a given. Helia was very different from the rest of us since he is an artist and was a pacifist, but he is becoming more of a fighter. He is pretty devoted to Flora, but he doesn't speak much. Prince Sky is very kind and brave. Brandon is funny and cares a bit too much of his appearance, but he knows how to treat ladies so he is good to go to whenever we have girl problems. He is so unbelievably loyal to Stella," Before, he spoke again he allowed me to write everything down.

"What about you?" he asked me. I looked up from my sloppy writing surprised.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Tell me about your friends at Alfea," he said with a laugh. I noticed he was holding a recorder. Was he on a quest for Sky to get information about me? Geez, what did I ever do to the both of them?

I frowned as I realized that I was more than likely correct in my assumptions. The both of them will pay somehow even if I have to exploit Sky's secrets. "This isn't my interview. It's yours," I replied coolly refusing to talk about my lack of a personal life. "So did you have any friends at Alfea?"

Timmy blurted, "I thought only girls could be fairies." I slapped my head in disbelief. I wasn't talking about boy friends at Alfea. Was someone so smart that freaking stupid?

"I mean did you have friends that are girls at Alfea while you were at Red Fountain?" I asked. I remember he was a year older than the girls so perhaps he knew more girls than he let Tecna believe. Maybe I could expose a former relationship.

"Does Tecna's friends count because I hand to hang out with them a lot," he responded unaware of the information I was attempting to get from him.

"No," I stated simply and calmly.

"Well, my freshman year I was friends with a couple of girls. They were seniors, but they seemed to like me. They were like older sisters to me. Then, there was this girl named Maria. We were very close and that's how I got my first kiss. She was my girlfriend until over the summer. We broke up because of distance and her parents sent her to Beta Academy," he said unaware.

"Do you miss her?" I asked thinking he'd see her around here. She worked as a fashion designer for a different magazine, but she was talented at what she did.

"Yes," Timmy admitted forgetting that this was part of the interview, "I think about her sometimes. I wonder if things could have worked or if I'll ever see her again." I pulled out her room number from my purse and handed it to him.

"Seventh floor," I said, "Just ask the receptionist for Miss Maria of Rainbowria." We both knew it was time to go but we just stood face to face waiting for one another to say something.

"Thanks," he said pulling out his hand and I shook it. I nodded as he turned to leave.

"Wait! You didn't say Sky was loyal to Bloom. Is he or…" I trailed off knowing that it was absolutely not my business. I should have asked Sky when I had the chance, but I didn't. Timmy turned to see me.

"He doesn't care about her anymore. He just has to stay with her until he has a proper excuse to dump her," Timmy said, "Besides; he told me what happened between you two. He wants to be with you, and you should call him back. I have never seen him scream anyone's name so loudly while trying to defeat an ogre before. Please, just call him. It could be your chance to have real happiness. It's perfectly logical." He left leaving me to attempt to decide on my next course of action. I went to my desk and noticed I only had to interview Riven next, and then no more interviewing some Red Fountain boys. I looked at my phone and picked it up.

I dialed Sky's number which was still on the caller I.D.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello, this is Prince Sky of Ekraylion," his warm voice echoed sending shivers down my spine. Why was I getting so nervous? He was just some cheating prince that gave me the time of day.

"Hi," I said trying to hide my nervousness. I wasn't used to calling guys especially taken guys, "it's Delilah Jane. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls."

"Why did you do that?" Sky demanded. I sighed wondering how I was supposed to explain to him that I didn't like what he did although I disliked Bloom more, and I thought he should just break up with her.

"I don't want to become the other woman, Sky," I snapped, "Try being in that position. I just called because Timmy told me to, but I just thought you should know. And I'm not oblivious like Bloom so don't you dare…" I felt that I was rambling, but I couldn't help it.

"Okay, I get it. I wouldn't cheat on you if we were together. You know everything, but we should talk about this," the Prince said seriously making me wonder if it was honestly Sky.

I didn't know, but all I knew at this point was about the Red Fountain guys and I was soon to find more after Riven's interview the next day.

**Author's note: One more chapter to go! So let's see what goes through Riven's head. And what about Sky and Delilah's relationship? I don't think I will write a sequel, but I had fun writing this. Stay tuned for Riven's chapter. **


	6. The Last Interview

Interview with Riven

Interview with Riven

I waited impatiently for Riven to arrive. As Jared and Sky had warned me, Riven was more than fashionably late. I sighed wanting this interview to be over. I didn't know anything about the specialist I was supposed to question except that he had a reputation for having a bad temper. I wondered what exactly was I supposed to do, but I remembered also that earlier today Jared had said that Riven hated him for some reason.

Suddenly, the door slammed open grabbing my attention. There stood a tall young man with magenta hair that looked like a flame almost. His cold eyes sent a wave of fear surging through the room. Did he have some negative energy that I needed to know about? How did someone this scary ever get a girlfriend?

"Um…I'm Delilah York. You must be Riven," I said almost inaudible to even my own years. He nodded as he just stood in front of me as if he knew something about me and hated me for it.

"…" was all the response I got from Riven. That scared me even more.

"Tell me about your life before Red Fountain," I said unaware of his past. His scowl didn't change, but the evil in his eyes grew intensely.

"…" was the reply. His silence made me nervous but then he spoke, "That's my business and something I refuse to talk about with the likes of you." I felt myself recoil when he spoke.

"Um….okay then, will you talk about Red Fountain?" I asked wondering if he was going to destroy something because I spoke. Maybe a lighter subject would relieve the tension.

"I learned how to gain control while I was fighting, and that heroes are stronger than fairies," he growled. I rolled my eyes. This guy was a sexist pig.

"Did they teach you that in a course?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't smile or laugh, he just blinked. That's a really interesting response. (Note the sarcasm.)

"No," he responded harshly and simply.

I inquired agitated at his sexism and sarcasm, "What was your favorite part of Red Fountain?" He sighed at a perhaps troubling question.

"I liked battle class and learning to use the weapons properly," he stated fatly as if that was the most obvious answer in the world and I was too fucking retarded to figure it out on my own. I really wish I was more forewarned about Riven's attitude problem.

"Did you have a social life while you were at Red Fountain?" I questioned noticing how it took two seconds to write down his response. Riven didn't care to elaborate on things unlike Timmy.

"I guess you could say that," replied Riven darkly. I guess his friends and girlfriend counted as a social life although I didn't see him around Musa much during my time at Alfea, but I could have overlooked things.

"Tell me about the people that you hung out with during your high school years," I said casually. I hoped Jared was willing to write Riven's answers in large print because the whole interview would take half a page at this rate.

"They were stupid," snarled the magenta-haired man. I could see where he would say that, but he couldn't expect me to write that down. I mean, who in the right mind calls their friends stupid?

"All of the people? Even your girlfriend?" I asked confused. If he actually thought that then he really did have problems.

"I had two girlfriends while I was in Red Fountain. Don't you remember Darcy? I dated her my sophomore year then I dated Musa after all of that," he said. I wrote that down. I remembered Darcy as one of the three witches that was always after Bloom's dragon fire power. Darcy was physic and frightening, but she was very powerful.

"What was it like dating a witch?" I asked thinking that this could greatly add to the piece, but I wasn't expecting a direct answer from Riven.

"Why, do you want to date one?" growled Riven. He was unbelievably cruel, but I had to get an answer out of him. What was this guy's problem?

"I don't roll like that. What was it like?" I demanded.

"…" was the only answer I received from Riven. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my phone and texted Jared as fast as I could.

_Jared, Riven isn't answering my questions. Help me out here._

_-Delilah_

Jared entered the room. The flame of tension consumed the whole room. I wondered what the two men had against one another. I knew that Jared still cared greatly for Musa and that Riven was dating her, but something must have happened to make them hate one another.

"Hello Riven," said Jared politely. I looked over at the infuriated Riven who looked more menacing than when he entered the room.

"Jared, you fucking have my picture," Riven snapped grabbing Jared by the collar. Jared's eyes widened in surprise of Riven's realization and knowledge that Jared still had the picture of Musa.

"What are you talking about?" choked Jared nervously, but he knew perfectly well what Riven was talking about although I was still perfectly confused.

"The picture of Musa that was in my dorm that you stole," Riven yelled throwing Jared to the floor. Jared ran out of the office being chased by Riven. I safely assumed that the interview was officially over.

So I can guess you all are wondering what happened after that interview. The article was a great success. I realized how I liked working with people and quit my job and became a therapist which I preferred greatly to working at Teen Fairy. I heard from the specialists.

Brandon and Stella got married and had two baby girls named Luna and Artemis. Sky broke up with Bloom for me. Sky and I are currently happily dating although his parents disapprove. Helia proposed to Flora and he now does portraits for a living. Timmy eventually moved up in his field although he never talked to Tecna about the situation. He is now in contact with Maria.

The end


End file.
